


Man in the Suit

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold and John watch Escape Plan and Harold becomes infatuated with warden Hobbes. John decides to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> slight spoilers for Escape Plan. For those who haven't seen the movie, Jim Caviezel played warden Hobbes.

Harold was sitting at his kitchen table waiting for his teapot to whistle. The table made of thick honey colored wood, the legs had a fruit motif carved into them. He had picked it up at a secondhand shop; while he could afford to buy an expensive table, he preferred to save his money for more important things like books and the complete Star Track series on DVD. Also the table reminded him of the table that had been in his childhood home.

His apartment was, according to John, much too small for a billionaire, but he thought it was just the right size.

He heard a knock at the door. Checking his watch it read five-thirty and he grinned. John was right on time. As he made his way to the door Bear scratched at it. It seemed that someone other than Harold was looking forward to movie night.

Harold opened the door and was greeted by John. He was holding two plastic grocery bags. Harold reached for a bag and walked to his kitchen.

'What movie did you rent? I hope it's a political thriller.' Harold said as he sat the bag on the kitchen table and took out boxes of take-out.

'No such luck. I got Escape Plan.'

'I can't say I've ever heard of that movie.'

'It's new. I thought we could try it,' John said as he picked up a take-out counter and made his way to Harold's couch.

Harold put the DVD in his player and turned on his television.

As the movie played Harold went to his couch and sat down next to John. Even if the movie was bad he could still enjoy John company. John liked to talk during movies and that was just fine, he could read a phone book and Harold would listen.

He watched the movie halfheartedly until there was a close up of warden Hobbes, as Hobbes closed his eyes and his long, dark eye lashes stood out against his skin, Harold's breath caught.

Once the movie was over all Harold could think about was seeing Hobbes in a three-piece suit. They were still sitting on the couch and Bear was laying across their laps. Every time John would rub Bear's ears Bear's tail would wag.

'So what did you think?' John asked and his hand slipped from Bear's ear and landed on Harold's knee, Harold tried not to jump. It had been several weeks since they had become more than boss and employee and he was still getting used to John's physical affections. 

Once he got used to it he revelled in the feeling of the warmth of John's hand seeping through the fabric of his pants. He rested his arm on the back of the couch and twisted his fingers through John's hair. It was surprisingly soft and smelled faintly of shampoo. 

Harold took a sip of tea with his free hand and sat the delicate white cup on his coffee table, a green ceramic coaster sat under it.'The premise was flawed. I don't understand why they didn't just kill Ray.' 

'First of all, if they had just killed him the movie would only have been ten minutes long. Second of all, people don't watch action movies for the plot.'

'Ah, I see.'

'Was there anything you enjoyed about the movie?' 

Harold felt his ears heat up. 'I... Ah... I enjoyed the fact that Jim Caviezel was in a three-piece suit.'

'Really? That's a real turn on?'

'I suppose. His grey hair and blue eyes remind me of you.' 

John smirked and settled back against the couch. 'Oh yeah? I'll have to remember that. Want to make out?'

Harold broke into a big grin and turned to face John. He leaned forward and their lips met. John's lips were rough and chapped. Harold reached up and rubbed his fingers against John's cheek, the skin was warm and soft. John's tongue brushed against Harold's lips and his mouth opened. As their tongues brushed, Harold felt his cock harden in his pants.

After several moments John broke the kiss and rest his chin on Harold's shoulder. 'I should go,' John said between pants.

'If you think that's for the best.'  
John stood up and Harold noticed the sizeable bulge in John's pants.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' John said.

'Okay.' 

John left and Harold sat back against the couch. He put his head in his hands and groaned. Once again he had missed his opportunity to ask John to stay. He wanted to ask John to stay, but didn't know how. What he really wanted was to take John to his bed and lavish him with attention, but once again he didn't know how to ask. 

He had always said that he wasn't good with human interaction.

Harold stood up and went to his bedroom. Whereas his apartment was painted in bright yellows and carpeted with creme coloured carpet, his bedroom was painted in dark brown and the floor was dark wood. Book shelves full of leather bound books lined the walls. His sizeable bed sat in the corner, covered with pale blue sheets and thick soft pillows.

He walked over to his bed and removed his clothes until he was wearing nothing. The cool air of his room chilled his skin, but he hardly paid any attention to it. He laid down and revelled in the feeling of soft cotton sheets against his skin.

He reached over to the small table next to his bed and reached for a tube of lubricant. Reaching down he grabbed his semi hard cock and coated it with lubricant.

He closed his eyes and settled against his pillows. Stroking his cock, he let his mind drift until he settled on an image of John in a three-piece suit. He knew it was John and not warden Hobbes because the eyes were different.

As he stroked faster and faster the image of John changed to John sucking on Harold's cock. His lips wrapped around the dark red head.

He could feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach and tightened his grip. Imaginary John sucked on Harold's cock, his cheeks hollowed and his eyes closed and Harold came with a shout. His muscles tightened.

He reached over to the table next to his bed and grabbed a few tissues from a box. He cleaned the come off his stomach and settled against his pillows. As he fell asleep he was more than determined than ever to tell John that he wanted to share his bed with him. 

Harold knew he was dreaming as soon as he saw Nathan. Nathan was young and grinning. Harold reached out for him, but the farther he reached the farther away Nathan became until he faded away like morning dew.

Harold woke up with a start. He blinked several times in rapid secession trying to clear away the dream. His room was dark and the dream had been so vivid. It wasn't so much a nightmare as it was a reminder of all the regrets he had; chief among them was he never expressed his feelings to Nathan. He settled back against his pillows and tried to sleep. 

The next day Harold's determination grew. He rehearsed what he would say countless times. Each time he would imagine what he would do to John once he had the man in his bed. He pictured himself licking every last bit of John's skin.

That night there was a knock at Harold's apartment door and he was taken aback when his gaze fall upon John. He was wearing a dark grey three piece suit.

'Do you like it?' John asked.

'Uh... Um... Yes,' Harold stammered out. It was as if every fantasy he had had had come true. 

'Great! You mentioned how much you liked Warden Hobbes and I thought you might like to see me in a suit. Don't get used to it though, it feels like this tie is trying to strangle me,' John said as he walked past Harold and into the apartment.

All Harold could do was stare. He knew on an intellectual level that John was an attractive man, but seeing him in that suit made Harold hard. Harold walked over to where John was standing and stood close. 

As he ran his fingers over John's wool suit jacket he admired the craftsmanship. It was cut with care and made from expensive fabric. Under the jacket was a blue, cotton dress shirt that matched John's eye and a wool vest with shiny buttons. A maroon, silk tie that look strangely familiar was around John's neck.

'Are you wearing one of my ties?' Harold asked.

'Yeah. Is that okay?'

Harold touched the tie with fingertips, the fabric was soft. 'Oh, yes. It looks very fetching.'

John grinned. 'Great! I'm sure it would look even better on your floor.'

Harold's brow knit in confusion before his sex addled brain processed what John was saying. 'Oh. I think that could be arranged.' 

They walked close as they made their way to the bedroom. Harold caught a whiff of John's spicy cologne. John didn't often wear cologne. Harold's hand went to John's back and he rubbed rough wool fabric.

Once in the room Harold reached for John's belt. Loosening the belt he opened John's pants and pulled out John's hard cock. It was longer and thicker than Harold's own, the head was deep red. He stroked it and John hissed.

'Is that okay?' Harold asked. He wanted to make sure he hadn't misread the signals because humans were much harder to understand than machines. 

'Oh, yeah. Keep doing that.' 

'It's my pleasure.' Harold said as he moved close and kissed John's neck.

As Harold kept stroking John's cock, John's moans filled the air. After several minutes John cried out 'I'm going to... I'm going to...!'

Harold tightened his grip and John came. His whole body shook as he came all over Harold's hand.

'Oh, fuck. That was good,' John said after he came down from his orgasm. 

Their lips met and Harold brought up his hands to knead John shoulders, John hands came up and combed through Harold's hair.

Once they broke the kiss John grinned. 'Is that a hard drive in your pocket or are you happy to see me?' John said with a wink.

'I'm always happy to see you.' 

'How do you want me?'

'Would you mind performing fellatio on me?'

'Of course.' 

John started to remove his tie, but Harold stopped him.

'Leave the suit on, please.'

'Oh kinky,' John said as he slid to his knees. He leaned forward and unzipped Harold's pants. He reached inside and pulled out Harold's cock, it was hard and the tip was red.

John blew on the cock head and Harold hissed when air hit his skin.

John's pink tongue came out and licked Harold's cock.

'Oh, yes. Keep doing that,' Harold said as he reached down and ran his fingers through John's hair. John tongue swirled around the cock and Harold groaned when the tongues poked at his cock's slit.

John began to move his head back and forth and take Harold's cock deeper each time.

Faster and father he moved as Harold felt his orgasm pool in his stomach.

'Oh, dear! I'm going to come!' Harold exclaimed.

John back off Harold's cock as Harold came in his mouth. Once he came down from his orgasm John stood up and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

'Was that good?' John asked as he kissed Harold.

'Oh yes.'

'Great! Well I should get going.'

John started to turn away, but Harold grabbed his sleeve. It was time to gather his courage and not have another regret.

'You don't have to.'

John turned around and was grinning. 'Okay. Want to go to bed?'

Harold yawned. 'That sounds delightful. May I undress you.'

John shrugged. 'Go for it.'

Harold started by removing John's suit jacket. He then unbuttoned John's vest and moved to John shirt. The shirt was soft under Harold's fingers. He left the tie on and moved to John's pants that were still open and his soft cock was hanging out.

He slid the pants down John's thighs and stepped back to admire John. He was dressed only in black boxers, his tan skin looked almost bronze and his muscles were long and lean.

Harold stood close and ran his hands over John's soft skin and John's hands kneaded Harold's shoulders. Harold kissed and licked John's neck and shoulder.

After several minutes of kissing Harold stepped back and removed his own suit and it joined John's suit in a pile on the floor. He shivered as cool air hit his skin. As stood in the middle of the room he covered his stomach with his arms. His stomach was bulgy and he was suddenly self-conscious. 

John reached over and gently pulled Harold's arm down.

'Are you trying to hide yourself?'

'Yes. I'm out of shape and I thought you might not like that.'

John's hand's settled on Harold's stomach. 'Nah. I love it. Now how about we go to bed.'

'Okay.' 

They both got on the bed and moved around until John's head was settled on Harold's chest and Harold's fingers were in John's hair.

Harold was often at peace, his life was full of regret, but at that moment he was and it was all because of John.


End file.
